The use of high density polyethylene (HDPE) continues to grow in the United States and abroad. HDPE is used for the production of consumer articles including, but not limited to, liquid containers such as juice, milk and water bottles, laundry detergent bottles, and toys, for example. Milk bottles and other hollow goods manufactured through blow molding are the most important application area for HDPE—More than 8 million tons, or nearly one third of worldwide production, was applied here. Above all, China, where beverage bottles made from HDPE were first imported in 2005, is a growing market for rigid HDPE packaging, as a result of its improving standard of living. In India and other highly populated, emerging nations, infrastructure expansion includes the deployment of pipes and cable insulation made from HDPE. The material has benefited from discussions about possible health and environmental problems caused by PVC and Polycarbonate associated Bisphenol A, as well as, its advantages over glass, metal and cardboard One third of all toys are manufactured from this thermoplast. Less often seen, but nevertheless vital goods produced from HDPE include water pipes, gas mains, oil tanks, and geomembranes. The lightweight, non-toxic material is easily recyclable and is increasingly being utilized as an alternative for less environmentally friendly substances.
Another application for HDPE is wood plastic composites, composite wood and plastic building materials to replace wood, concrete and metal components. Recycled plastics may be used to produce these materials. HDPE is also widely used in the pyrotechnics trade. HDPE mortars are preferred to steel or PVC tubes because they are more durable and more importantly they are much safer compared to steel or PVC. If a shell or salute were to malfunction (flowerpot) in the mortar, HDPE tends to rip and tear instead of shattering into sharp pieces which can kill or maim onlookers. PVC and steel are particularly prone to this and their use is avoided where possible.
Recently, the global HDPE market for HDPE reached a volume of more than 30 million tons, up from 22 million tons in the year 2000. There is therefore a strong need in the market for new uses of the growing amounts of used HDPE and new materials made from recycled HDPE. There is also a strong need in for new building materials with increased strength and resistance to water and insect damage.